Generation NDR
Generation NDR is the next generation of Pok mon games. It is a collab project between and , and is the largest generation yet- with 7 games not including spinoffs already in the works. Story The generation has an overcasting plotline, drawing through all of the games. The games are said to include every single legendary as a part of its plotline, cut across each game, and almost every region will be revisited throughout all of the games. Games Main *'Pokémon Cloud and Star versions', the new region known as Rocasa. Every Pok mon added can be found on that page, barring forms based in the other games. Most new features will be found on this page. *'Pok mon Sun 2 and Moon 2', the sequels to the appraised games Pok mon Sun and Moon, based 10 years later. *'Pokemon Origin Platinum', a remake of the original game from Generation 4, featuring a new plotline to fit in with the new Generation. *'Pokemon Magma & Aqua', a game where you play as Magma or Aqua grunts, and go on an amazing (and evil) quest! Spinoff *'Pokken Tournament Switch', Pokk n Tournament's sequel, with all new Pok mon to fight with and a new adventure for you to go on! *'Pokemon GO+', a remake-sequel to the acclaimed game Pokemon GO, where you hunt down Pok mon in the real world! *'Unnamed PokePark Sequel' Changes between Gen NDR & Gen 7 *Numel, Slugma, Houndour, Carvanha, Wailmer, and Tentacool now all evolve at level 30 with movesets edited accordingly. *Wailord/Wailmer are both Water/Flying types. *A new type, Color, has been added. *Old Pokemon like Farfetch'd get new evolutions, while other pokemon like Lapras get new pre-evolutions. *New megas, forms, moves, abilities, and edits to old moves. *Toucannon now flaps its wings while using Flynium Z. *Psyduck and Golduck are now Water/Psychic types. *Cacnea now evolves into Cacturne or Maractus depending on happiness and affection once it reaches level 32. Because of it, Maractus has been buffed and gets the signature ability of Up-Beat and Maraca Shake, while Cacturne has double the defense and special defense. *The Cacnea line now has Rough Skin as their main ability. Because they're cactuses. Other Retypings A fair share of other Pok mon have been retyped without being related to Rocasian forms nor the Color typing- these are just small changes to better suit Pok mon. 016Pidgey.png|Flying 017Pidgeotto.png|Flying 018Pidgeot.png|Flying 055Golduck.png|Psychic/Water 164Noctowl.png|Psychic/Flying 321Wailord.png|Water/Flying 326Grumpig.png|Psychic/Normal 362Glalie.png|Ice/Rock 398Staraptor.png|Flying/Fighting 404Luxio.png|Electric/Dark 405Luxray.png|Electric/Dark 418Buizel.png|Water/Normal 419Floatzel.png|Water/Normal 671Florges.png|Grass/Fairy Mega Hints Some hints for the upcoming MEGA Pok mon. *A fan favorite that doesn't shine in Smogon. Oh, the iron-y. *Float like a blimp, breed like a mammal. *Keep salt away. And water. *Encounter like a Zubat, sting like a Beedrill. *0101000001101111011100100111100101100111011011110110111001011010 *Takes 2 evolutions to close its mouth. *Burn em' from the top. *Koffing but without the g. *A spotted beetle. *It may look cute, but hide your fighting types! *You better make sure your brain is safe, or else your memories could get tampered with! *These two Pokemon fell from space, but they have more than just that in common. *Swooping from the skies! Wooing the ladies! What is this mysterious Pokemon? *Make a whis! What did you wish for? Cash? *Watch out, this Pokemon is so fast, if you don't get out of the way you could get electrocuted! Trivia *The different name is due to the thousands of Generation 8s on the wiki. *This generation has the most main titles in the history of Pokemon, with 7 main titles instead of the previous record, 5. *The title has a self centered pun. Category:Generation NDR Category:Pokémon Generations Category:Pokémon (series)